Burning My Dread
by Nintendoga
Summary: When the team finds another Persona user to join SEES, the girls are gonna find out that there's alot more to Xenos than meets the eye. Contains Rape.


Burning my Dread

I wrote this like a year ago because a friend requested it. Accidently deleted it so I figured I'd re-write it a bit before re-uploding. None of this is meant to be taken seriously. I'm a terrible person.

Chapter 1

"Sup guys!" Junpei burst open the Dorm doros. The members of SEES was sitting around the den, ignoring Junpei's rather abrupt entrance.

"You guys will never believe what I just found!"

"A Shadow!?" Akihiko jumped up in preperation

"No dude! I found another Persona user!" Everyone turned their heads towards Junpei in shock.

"W-What? You mean you found another person that can fight?" Yukari asked. Junpei smirked and tipped his hat.

"Yeeeep! C'mon in buddy!"

A shorter figure walked in slowly behind Junpei. He was black, around 6 inches tall, and had a grizzly, yet friendly appearence.

"U-Uh...Hello everyone." The man said quietly. The team rushed over to meet and greet the new possible team member. Junpei put his arm around the man's shoulders

"Haha! You'll never believe how I found him. See the other day I was at the mall and I was gonna go grab some lunch or somethin when I saw these CUUUTE babes walking by, and they were headin to a club so I- HEY!"

Junpei snapped out of his monolouge and saw that the man and the team had quickly abandoned him and were over at the couch.

"So what's your name?"

"X-Xenos..." Xenos took a quick glance at everyone. Akihiko laughed

"No need to be so shy. We're not gonna hurt you" Xenos blushed and giggled a little.

"Xenos...Pardon me for being so intrusive," Mitsuru stood in front of him "Iori said that you have a...special power?"

Xenos looked down sadly at the floor. "Y-Yeah. I was in a club just hanging out when it was 12am and...everyone turned into these...coffins?" Xenos looked up to see if he was being looked at as if he was crazy, however he was only met with a curious look from Mitsuru.

"A-And then there were these weird creatures that came outta nowhere. They tried to...to..." Xenos shut his eyes, Mitsuru saw how uncomfortable he was with the subject, so she interjected.

"It's alright, I've heard enough for now. Xenos if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with you alone. Arisato, can you take him to the command room?" Minato shrugged and made a "Let's go" motion with his hands and walked towards the stairs. Xenos followed.

"I'll call Ikutsuki and tell him of this. I'd like to question Xenos some more before we decide if he's able to fight with us." The rest of the team nodded while Junpei sulked over at the counter.

"Man...nobody wanted to hear my version of the story...

Xenos spent a few hours in the Command Room, answering questions for Mitsuru and Ikutsuki. None too personal, just basic questions "How old are you?" "Where are you from?" "What school do you go to?" "Do you have any relatives?"

Xenos was an orphan, just like Minato. He had no known living relatives. He lived with his foster parents for a few years before moving into a dorm room with one of his buddies.

*Good* Thought Mitsuru *It'll be easy for him to move in with us if he accepts*

He even attended Gekkokaun High, however his academic skills were subpar to say the least. Mitsuru could tell he was a bright young man, just a tad bit on the lazy side.

They then began to reveal things to Xenos. The Dark Hour. Tarturus. Shadows. What their mission was, how they were even fighting other Persona users as well, known as Strega.

Strangely enough, Xenos didn't seem phased when he heard most of this. In fact, he even noted "As crazy as this all is, It's not the weirdest thing I've ever heard!" laughing off of his comment.

"So...are you in?" Mitsuru handed him the Evoker. Xenos looked down at it, somehow sensing the power within himself. He smirked and said "Yeah, I'll help you guys."

*THE NEXT DAY*

"That's the last of em." Akihiko set down a cardboard box in Xenos' new room. He, Junpei, Arisato, and Xenos had spent the last few hours moving Xenos' stuff. Unfortunatley Xenos' old dorm building was within walking distance, and rather then accept Mitsuru's offer to rent a small car to move the boxes, they refused.

"It's good for your muscles." Akihiko proclaimed as the other three slugged behind him carrying boxes.

"Dude!" Junpei slid down on the wall "You didn't tell me you had so much stuff..." Arisato and Xenos both bent over to catch their breathes, while Akihiko looked at them all.

"Haha! Don't worry if your bodies hurt. It'll feel like hell tomorrow, but it's good exercise!" Akihiko laughed while everyone let out a small groan under their breath.

"UM...HELLO?"

Everyone perked up at a voice in their heads. The sheepish voice fumbled for a bit before continuing.

"UH...SORRY BUT MITSURU-SENPAI SAYS EVERYONE SHOULD PREPARE TO LEAVE FOR TARTURUS!

Junpei looked at his phone. 10:30pm.

"Why are we leaving so early?"

"I think we're going to stop by the mall to pick up some new gear. You ready Arisato?" Akihiko helped the quiet boy up. Minato nodded his head and walked outside of Xenos' room, and as soon as he was out of sight, plopped down on the comfy couch in the hallway.

*Just 5 minutes...* Minato thought as his eyes drooped lower and lower.

"I don't think so!" Junpei grabbed Minato by the shoulder and forced him up.

"We both gotta make it through this together!" Minato quietly wept to himself as he walked downstairs.

"Aw man." Xenos took out his evoker "My first mission, this is gonna be awesome!" He tried to walk out of the door, but Akihiko blocked him.

"Uhhhhhh...Akihiko?"

"Sorry Xenos, but you're not ready tonight. We're taking on a pretty powerful shadow tonight, and we don't want you to get hurt. We'll help train you tomorrow, but for tonight, you're staying here."

Xenos and Junpei both pouted, Junpei having forget about the powerful shadow they were going to face.

"If I die tonight, tell my mother I loved her..." Junpei cried while Akihiko forced him downstairs.

Xenos shut his door and started unpacking his things. He didn't really have much of a choice except to stay inside and do nothing. After his room was set up, he laid down on the bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Xenos thought of how cool it would be fighting Shadows. He looked at his Evoker, the item that would allow him to use his Persona.

Persona...Come to think of it, Xenos didn't even know what his Persona was, or what it looked like.

"Well, it can't hurt just to see..." Xenos put the Evoker to his head and was about to pull the trigger.

"...On second thought, if my Persona was some giant beast or something and tore down the Dorms, I don't think they'd be very happy about that..." Xenos tossed his Evoker onto his dresser and closed his eyes.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until tomorro-" Xenos shot his eyes open. The air...the atmosphere around him...it felt...different.

He noticed a green tint inside of his room. A weird aura that was surrounding the air. He almost freaked out before remembering what Mitsusu told him

"Is this...the Dark Hour?" Xenos waved his hands in the air around him, expecting the green air to swish around it. Nothing really changed, his body just felt different in the Dark Hour.

* But man oh man* Xenos thought back to when Mitsuru was telling him about everything. He could barely focus because he was staring at her tits. They kept boucing in his face, jiggling around as Mitsuru walked back and forth talking to Ikutsuki and him

"The bitch probably doesn't even know how hot she is..." Xenos felt an erection rise in his pants, just thinking about Mitsuru's hot sexy body. He quietly rubbed himself, thinking about their conversation, until he remembered a certain sentence.

"We generally leave for Tarturus around 11pm. We usually return around 1am, an hour after the Dark Hour has ended."

Xenos bolted up in his bed. He had the whole dorm to himself for a good two hours. Xenos smirked as a dirty thought came across his mind.

"I wonder what's in Mitsuru's room..." Xenos had thought against it at first, but decided to go with it. He quietly snuck out of his room, and yelled "HELLO? ANYONE HERE?"

He waited for a few seconds, before moving towards the third floor. He crept down the hallway on the upper floor and paused in front of the door with the tag "Mitsuru Kirijo" on it.

He took out his wallet and used his credit card in the door's slip to unlock it. He and his buddies snuck into people's rooms all the time just to fuck with them, he was a master at this shit.

*CLICK*

Xenos quietly opened up the room door. The smell of lavander perfume emitted from it. He ran his eyes across the room, a cofee table sat in between two couches. A queen sized bed rested in the back-middle of the room.

"Shit, the bitch must be loaded..." Xenos walked around the room for a bit, before going towards a dresser near her bed.

"Aha, this must be..." Xenos opened the drawer and hs eye beamed with glee.

"BINGO!" Xenos held up a pair of panties. They felt so soft and silky, and even had a cute little flower design on them.

"Damn, the bitch has some taste." Xenos plopped down on her bed, and took his dick out of his pants.

He wrapped the panties around his cock and started jerking off. He rubbed them up and down his shaft, letting his mind imagine it was Mitsuru's hot pussy.

"Ohhh! Mitsuru-Senpai! Yeah! You like that, don't you! Yeah lemme see those fucking tits jiggle!" Xenos felt himself getting close. He let out a couple of hard thrusts into the clothing before shooting cum onto his hand and her panties.

He laid there for sometime, looking around and noticing the green tint was gone.

"Oh shit!" Xenos looked at the clock on the wall, 12:09. They were going to be back in 50 minutes. Xenos wiped the cum on his shirt and thought about putting the panties back in the drawer. Unfortunatley they were too stained. He shoved them in his pockets, planning to wash them and return them someda-

"Or I could just steal them and use it as fap material" Xenos said to no one in particular. He closed the door and went back to his room for the remainder of the night.

*An Hour later*

"Is he awake?"

Xenos groggily opened his eyes and looked at his door. He saw Akihiko and Junpei peeking in.

"Oh, sorry dude, we just wanted to check on you. You can go back to sleep." They closed the door.

Xenos rolled back over and smiled to himself.

"I could get used to this place. Cool guys, hot bitches, this is gonna be a fun fucking year.."

"XENOS! REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLEY! I REPEAT, REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLEY!"

Xenos bolted up in bed to the loud voice awakening him suddenly. He checked his phone. 11:05am.

"Fuckkkkkkk. They probably wanna talk about some dumb bullshit or something." Xenos threw on some clothes and walked up to the 4th floor.

He opened the door and saw Mitsuru sittin-

"Noooooooooooooooooooope." Xenos turned around quickly but Mitsuru yelled "STOP."

Xenos turned around slowly, smiling sheepishly. "Heyyyyy Meetsu..."

"Come in and Sit down." Mitsuru said sternly. Xenos gulped and closed the door. He slowly walked over towards the couch, sensing Mitsuru's intense gaze upon him.

*She fucking knows. Oh my fucking god it's over. I'm dead* Xenos smiled softly at Mitsuru "What's up?"

Mitsuru glared at Xenos "Last night when we went to Tarturus. What were you doing?"

*OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS*

"S-Sleeping..."

*OH FUCK WHY DID I STUTTER!? IT'S FUCKING OVER*

"Really?" Mitsuru said more as a statement then a question. She grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the large monitor. On the screen was a picture from the security cameras of Xenos masturbating on Mitsuru's bed, using her panties.

"Because this doesn't look like sleeping to me."

Xenos looked at the door, it was a 10 foot run. If he was quick, he could gain a head start, run to his room, grab his wallet, jump out the window, and get the fuck away from the dorm. Xenos shuffled off the couch a bit and started to run-

"FREEZE." Xenos froze in place as Mitsuru stomped over to him

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" She yelled at him, anger in her eyes.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Xenos yelled suddenly "WALKING AROUND HERE ACTING ALL SEXY AND SHIT!"

Mitsuru was stunned, before reaching into her shirt pocket "I'm calling the police." she said sternly as she dialed the numbers.

*SLAP*

Time froze for a bit. Both persons had taken a bit to realize what had just happened. Mitsuru looked at Xenos in shock. She held her hand to her face.

"You..." Before she could finish Xenos slapped her again. Her whole body fell onto the floor while Xenos hopped ontop, slapping her face multiple times.

"God damn it Meetsu, look at you" Xenos slapped her once more with his backhand. "I tried to be fucking nice, I really did, but you just had to go and ruin it huh?"

Mitsuru was on the verge of tears. She was scared for her life. She never expected to be in this situation, her brain froze as tears flew down her face.

"Oh don't start with the fucking tears just yet. I haven't even started the fun yet."

Xenos lifted himself up and moved his hands at Mitsuru's skirt. She looked down and saw Xenos' erection and realized what he was about to do. She started struggling, but Xenos gave her a swift punch in the stomach.

"No no no! I ain't having that shit today babe. I gotta take care of this morning wood!" Xenos took out his dick, and rubbed it for a bit, and looked up at Mitsuru's scared face, amused at his soon to be victim.

Xenos lifted up Mitsuru's skirt, and slid the panties to the side.

"P-Please...don't..." Mitsuru whispered through tears.

"Sorry can't hear ya, too busy raping you." Xenos lifted his dick and positioned it towards Mitsuru's pussy.

"HEAVE!" Xenos yelled as he raised his hips.

"NO!" Mitsuru yelled

"HO!" Xenos rammed his dick inside of Mitsuru's tight pussy, struggling to get it in there for a bit before feeling the tip break a soft wall.

Mitsuru screamed out in pain, while Xenos covered her mouth with his other hand.

"Can't have the idiots hearing you, can we?" Xenos quietly humped her, thrusting in and out while Mitsuru laid there silently, feeling ashamed and broken.

"This would be alot hotter if you were screaming..." Xenos whispered "But I can't let you do that right now huh? I'll make sure to fuck you...when we're alone next time..."

Mitsuru didn't respond, a thousand thoughts racing through her head while tears continuously fell from her eyes.

It didn't take long before Xenos started humping faster and faster, he grabbed one of her tits and started moaning her name

"Oh Mitsuru...yeah just like that...oh fuck yeah..."

Mitsuru stared at the ceiling, trying to block out what was happening. Her vision was blocked by Xenos as his head came down and kissed her lips. She didn't respond or try to struggle, she felt too sick and weak to fight back.

Xenos moaned one last time during his kiss, before taking his dick out and plopping down onto Mitsuru. Mitsuru's pussy started to leak out some cum and blood.

"That...was...amazing...babe..." Xenos looked at Mitsuru, but she still stared coldy at the ceiling.

"Sheese, you're no fun." Xenos got up and helped Mitsuru up. She stood still while Xenos cleaned himself up. She didn't know what to feel or say. She didn't even know if this was real or not.

"Aye, babe, meeting's over. Let's go." Xenos pulled her skirt back down, and wiped off some of the tears from Mitsuru's face. Unfortunatley, her face was still full of slap marks.

Xenos grabbed her hand and led her over to the stairs. Mitsuru hadn't spoken nor made a noise ever since he started fucking her.

"You know Mitsuru..." Xenos walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Some people say the hardest part after rape is trying to not blame yourself..."

Xenos moved his hands down to her back

"Unfortunatley the hardest part for you will be explaining to everyone how you tripped down the stairs." Xenos pushed Mitsuru as hard as he could, watching her fall down to the 3rd floor, hiting her head once or twice on the wall.

Xenos walked down to third floor and looked around. He cleared his throat and yelled

"GUYS HELP! MITSURU'S HURT!"

No sooner then 10 seconds, Aigis and Fuuka burst out of their rooms, running over to the unconcious Mitsuru.

"S-She called me up to the command room to tell me more about Personas. T-Then I guess she wasn't paying attention a-and...she fell when we were walking down the stairs!"

"Oh my! I'll go get help!" Fuuka said as she quickly went down to the boys' floor. Aigis picked up Mitsuru and carried her downstairs.

Xenos stared at the robot as it wiggled it's ass downstairs. He suddenly smirked to himself with a dirty thought.

*Can you even fuck a robot?*

"I guess we'll find out..." Xenos said to himself, walking down the stairs to meet up with the others.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
